


"is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

by coredrive



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coredrive/pseuds/coredrive
Summary: micah joins you at your favorite spot at the edge of camp after you've both enjoyed your fair share of drinks around the campfire. a cheesy pick up line born from drunken bravery leads to a fun result.





	"is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is another nsfw dialogue prompt written for my tumblr (highhonoroutlaw)! i didn't proof read this but my beta reader said it's good so bare with me if you see any mistakes. i hope you enjoy anyway!

You stumble from the warm campfire to the outskirts of the camp, the air cooling the further you walk. You find your favorite spot – a great big tree with long branches a few feet from the edge of the forest and the edge of the lake. In the hot humid days, it’s the perfect place to get some shade. It’s far enough from camp to be quiet yet the lapping of the current against the bank makes it even more so relaxing. Soon your moment of peace is interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from behind you. You spin around slowly to be greeted by Micah, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. 

 

“Well hey there, darlin’. You’re looking awfully lonely over here by yourself.” 

 

You shake your head, laughing softly. You look at his face, the sly smirk on his lips, then down to his pants where one of his hands rest on his gun belt. The few drinks you had at the campfire have gotten you a little loser in humor this evening. He walks around to the front of you, now blocking your view of the lake. You don’t mind, however. “That a gun in your belt or are you happy to see me?” you say, matching his smirking expression.

 

Micah laughs quietly, a deep and raspy sound. He tosses the whiskey bottle onto the ground and you’re suddenly thankful it wasn’t opened just yet. He reaches into his gun belt and pulls out a revolver, bringing it up to your neck in one swift movement. The barrel of the gun is frigid against your warm skin. Goosebumps form on your arms quicker than you can take in a gasp of air. Relaxing slightly, you lean your head back into the tree. 

 

“That ain’t a gun, but this sure is.” He leans in close to your face. You can smell the alcohol on his breath, but you’re sure yours smells the same. Your smirk grows into a mischievous smile as your hands silently move forward to his belt. Your palm flattens against the front of his pants and slowly works the fabric finding the obvious growing bulge. 

 

“You mean _this_?” You give him a soft squeeze, the smile on your lips firm. 

 

“ _Ohohoho_...you’re bad.” He drops the gun and it hits the ground with a thump. Both of his hands press against your cheeks and quickly pull you into a kiss. It’s wet and rough and dirty. His lips vibrate against yours as he groans against your lips. You latch your fingers into his belt loops and bring him close to your body, his growing bulge pressing against you. 

 

He’s the first to break the kiss, laughing again in that hoarse tone. It sends shivers up your spine. Both of you eager, your fingers make quick work of his belt buckle and zipper. Micah’s pants shift slightly and the head of his cock peers through the slit of his cloth undergarments. You look at him in the eyes, his gaze filled with lust. 

 

He drops his hands from your face and grabs onto your hips, stopping for a moment. “You want this, you dirty little girl?” You nod in response then yelp as he uses his hands to lift you up against the tree. You wrap your legs around his waist and buck your hips forward, hungry for friction. He leans into your ear and whispers, “I want you to say it.”

 

You let out a soft laugh and meet his eyes again as he pulls back to look at you. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t help but let everyone in camp know it.” 

 

He groans animalistically and nuzzles his face into the crook your neck. Your legs around his waist is enough support for him to move a hand from your hip to adjust his cock at your entrance, your cloth panties impatiently pushed to the side. His hand goes to your waist again as he starts to push inside of you. The feeling of the head of his cock slipping past your entrance and inside of you is one of your favorite feelings in the entire world. You both release a moan simultaneously. 

 

“ _Fuck, Micah._ You feel really big.”

 

He snorts, “That’s because I am, darlin’.” 

 

You roll your eyes at his comment, but you’re quickly distracted by his entire length pushing inside of you. A sigh escapes your lips and your eyes close. If you could stay in this moment forever, you would. Micah’s fingertips dig into your skin as he starts to move his hips back and forth, finding a smooth rhythm to thrust inside of you. His cock is so thick, you can feel him pressing against your walls and stretching you even with all of your arousal. He turns his head to the side and places kisses against your neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth with each one. A guttural groan comes from his throat and he starts to quicken his pace. You can’t help but yell out as he begins to reach the spot that takes the pleasure to the next level. “Micah! You feel so good!” You lean your head against his. You lower your voice, your tone coated in arousal. “Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop.” 

 

He nods ever so slightly and replies between quick breaths, “Yes ma’am.” You can tell he’s concentrating. Your hips buck forward to meet his thrusts, his cock hitting that special spot with extra pressure every time. His chest heaves against yours, the both of you breathing fast and hard as you continue to work towards your orgasms. 

 

Finally, the head of his cock hits the spot so perfectly that you feel the blood in your veins heat up. It feels like an ocean’s worth of waves is cascading over your body bringing pleasure from your head to your toes. Your mouth drops open and moans escape, your eyes shutting tight as your climax rips through your body. 

 

“Sweetheart, I can’t..” You cut him off with a nod and his own orgasm kicks off as yours is coming to an end. You can feel his cock throbbing inside of you as he fills you with his release. He stays inside of you for a moment as you both catch your breath then you unlatch your legs from around him and he lets you down. Your legs are shaking and you decide it’s best if you don’t use them for a while. You slide down the tree and sit down on the cool grass. Micah joins you, both of you looking out towards the lake now.

 

“That sure was somethin’.” He says as he tucks himself back into his pants and adjusts his gun belt back to its proper position. 

 

You spit out a laugh and look over at him. “I’d say so.” You lean over and nip a kiss on his earlobe while reaching over his body to the other side of him to grab the whiskey bottle. It cracks open with the twist of the cap and you take a long swig. Micah takes the bottle from you and takes a drink. You look at each other and laugh. 

 

“Next time, you ain’t gotta use that line about the gun in my pants, darlin’.”

 

“It worked though, didn’t it?” You grab the bottle back from him and take another long drink, elbowing him in the arm with a laugh. You’re definitely gonna need it to face everybody at the camp now.


End file.
